


Voiceless Angel

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: M/M, Parody song, Wailing Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Lucifel just smiled and left him. A parody of Wailing Vampire by Yasuhiro.





	

Suddenly deciding to be free,  
I Fall with the others  
I’d like to know how the sun feels on my skin,  
Even though we’re criminals on the run  
In the noisy Tower,  
Your voice calls out in my memory  
The lights on the stage start to sway  
The crowd’s a blur as I perform,  
Thinking about where you might be now  
When you find where we are, maybe our hearts will connect again

“No problem, everything’s fine.”  
I’m sure that’s not the case at all  
Maybe, just maybe,  
You’ll decide to join me  
“Thank you for teaching me about Earth.”  
Since I can’t say that, I’ll dance for, dance for

Deciding to free someone,  
You dove into the cold Darkness  
I can hear Lucifel whispering  
“How about putting on the best show of your life?”  
The time we spent together floods my brain  
I don’t want to lose your smile again!  
Running to save the one I love the most,  
I search through the Darkness

“At least you saved Enoch.”  
That’s what Lucifel said to me  
And though I couldn’t, I wanted  
To scream at him,  
“Please, don’t abandon me!”  
He just smiled and left me, left me

How long has it been since then?  
Do you still want to be my friend?  
My will’s in pieces

“No problem, everything’s fine.”  
I’m sure that’s not the case at all  
Maybe, just maybe,  
You’ll be able to save me  
“Enoch, thank you.”  
I’m no longer a voiceless Angel


End file.
